


Model Behaviour

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M, Model fic, Written in 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 22:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3745450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brad is waiting for someone to tell Chester he is a disgrace to the man race.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Model Behaviour

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://graffitidec-fic.livejournal.com/90028.html#cutid1)

Brad is waiting for someone to ask about the modelling thing. He is just waiting for someone to find it as weird as he does. Trouble is, nobody gives a shit. And whenever they are told to lead with their hips when they walk they just do it. And then they smile appreciatively at the advice.

And right now, Chester has their floor to ceiling mirror positioned at one end of the bedroom and is strutting towards it. He plants one foot in front of the other and sways his hips, keeping his head held high and his expression stoic.

This is after five days of modelling school, Chester wants to show Brad what he’s learned. From where he is stretched out on his back on the bed, his head hanging over the edge, Brad watches Chester stride upside down toward the mirror then back again. “Why couldn’t you just have done a solo album? Like Mike?”

“Because,” Chester says as he unbuttons his jacket and slings it over his shoulder, still walking, “this is more fun. Plus, Ford Models are looking for male models right now. If I do well in class they might put me up for an audition.”

Brad rolls onto his front and frowns. “What about the band?”

Chester pauses in front of the mirror and shifts his weight, nodding to his reflection and spinning on his heel, headed for the other side of the room. “What about the band?”

“If you get signed to Ford Models what happens to Linkin Park?”

“Nothing.” Chester says as he pulls off his shirt. “I am capable of having more than one commitment, Brad.”

“Yeah I know. Since you’re boning me and your wife.”

Chester stops, pauses momentarily. Then he pulls his shirt back on and walks out of the room, closing the door but not slamming it behind him.

***

Brad tries for a long time to get in touch with Chester but nobody answers the house phone all day and then when somebody picks up it’s Sam and Chester isn’t home. So Brad just gives up and gets drunk on his own.

The next day he calls again and this time Chester answers, sounding drained. “Hello?”

“Hey it’s me.”

“Oh,” he says, “hey.”

“So…I tried to call. Nobody picked up all day. Or night.”

“Yeah well I was at school then Sam came to see my final performance.”

“…Your final performance?”

“Yeah. It’s the final assessed piece of the class. It was a runway show and a photo shoot. They said I could invite two people.”

“So you invited Sam? Who else?”

“Nobody.”

Brad doesn’t say anything for a while. He can’t quite believe Chester would rather take nobody than him. “So you only took one person?”

“Yep. She really enjoyed it too. She said even if I didn’t get signed I had this experience. She totally understood.”

Usually during their phone calls Chester tells Brad about how badly he and Sam have been getting along. About how he feels like they completely misunderstand each other and don’t like each other anymore. Usually Chester is all, oh my God I wish I hadn’t married her. So this hurts. And he doesn’t know what to say.

“I think I did a really good job. I don’t get to see my photos until results day, though, so I can’t say for sure.”

Brad can’t breathe. What if he has fucked this right up?

“It’s okay that you’re unsupportive.” Chester says. “You’ll be happy to know it’s over now. And Linkin Park can…well…continue to be my main focus, since nothing really changed.”

He doesn’t sound angry, he sounds disappointed. His voice sounds like hope being snuffed out.

“And just so you know. If you decided to do something on the side, that’d be fine.”

And Brad, he opens his mouth and says, “Does that include doing Mike?”

And it’s not even funny.

And he should have just made a model joke. Something about manorexia, perhaps.

And then Chester hangs up on him.

And Brad thinks, “Fuck.”


End file.
